The Superheroes of Farthing Wood (Mirai Forever2017 Style)
Mirai Forever2017’s TV spoof of The Animals of Farthing Wood Cast *Fox - Radicles (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Badger - Crinkly Wrinkly (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Toad - K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Owl - Punching Judy (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Weasel - Velma Dinkly (Scooby Doo) *Adder - Drupe (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Kestrel - Red Action (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Mole - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Mr. Hare - Prohyas (Mighty Magiswords) *Mrs. Hare - Vambre (Mighty Magiswords) *Mr. Rabbit - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Mrs. Rabbit - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Mr. Pheasant - Robin (Teen Titans GO!) *Mrs. Pheasant - Starfire (Teen Titans GO!) *Mr. Vole - Emmett (The LEGO Movie) *Mrs. Vole - Wyldstyle/Lucy (The LEGO Movie) *Mr. Fieldmice - Clumsy Smurf (Smurfs) *Mrs. Fieldmice - Smurfette (Smurfs) *Mr. Hedgehog - Sly Cooper *Mrs. Hedgehog - Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper) *Mr. Squirrel - Mordecai (Regular Show) *Mrs. Squirrel - Margaret (Regular Show) *Vixen - Enid (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Bruno - Kalibak (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Whistler - Gregg (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *The Great White Stag - Superman (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Scarface - Lord Boxman (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Lady Blue - Shannon (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Measley - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo) *Paddock - Bell Beefer (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Friendly - Clarence Wendall (Clarence) *Dreamer - Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) *Whisper - Wonder Woman (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Ranger - Lars (Steven Universe) *Ranger's Sister - Connie (Steven Universe) *Bounder - Darrell (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Hurkel - Steven Universe *Shadow - Amethyst (Steven Universe) *Sinuous - Raymond (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Trey - Jasper (Steven Universe) *Laird - Batman (Batman: The Brave and the Bold!) *Bully - Gargamel (Smurfs) *Spike - Eustace Bagg (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Brat - Chameleon Jr. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Bold - Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Charmer - Sadie (Steven Universe) *Plucky - Major Glory (Dexter's Laboratory) *Mossy - Onion (Steven Universe) *Dash - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Rollo - Scooby Doo *Speedy - Deadpool *Hollow - Brandon (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Butch - Johnny Bravo *Fido - Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) *Cleo - Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) *The Moth-Eaten Rook - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Robber - King Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *The Barn Owl - Grandpa Max (Ben 10) *Cat - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *The Warden - Commissioner Gordon (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Tom Griggs - Darkseid (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *The Fox Hunters - Legion of Doom (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *The Hunting Dogs - Parademons (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *The Poachers - Thunder-Kalsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) Gallery Radicles.png It's Crinkly wrinkly.png K.O.-0.png Punching Judy-0.png Velma-2015-3 orig.png Png drupe.png Newredaction.png Courage Stunned.png ProhyasWarrior.jpg VambreWarrior.jpg Richard watterson season 3.png Nicole watterson season 3.png TTG Robin.png Starfire.jpg P-the-lego-movie-chris-pratt.jpg P-the-lego-movie-elizabeth-banks.jpg Clumsy.png Smurflily-smurfette kindlephoto-431556525.png Sly Cooper.jpg Carmelita Fox.png Mordecai.jpg Margaret band shirt.png Enid.png Kalibak BTBATB 001.jpg Tumblr ovg877qcJM1uozo91o1 500.png Superman-clark-kent-kal-el-batman-the-brave-and-the-bold-8.24.jpg Lord Boxman.png Shannon.png Shaggy-2015-3 orig.png Clarence.png.png Lapis Lazuli.png Wonder-woman-diana-batman-the-brave-and-the-bold-5.53.jpg Lars As Kuzco Human.png ConnieNewIntro.png Darrell.png Steven.png Steven amethyst 174x252.png Ray.png Jasper Finish.png Batman-bruce-wayne-batman-the-brave-and-the-bold-2.05 thumb.jpg Gargamel.jpg Eustace Bagge.png Mr Chameleon Jr..png The Grim Reaper in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.jpg Steven sadie 174x252.png Major Glory.JPG Dee Dee as Dopey.jpg Scooby-doo-2015.png Deadpool transparent background by camo flauge-d96i5wp.png MrBb.png Johnny Bravo.gif Ben Tennyson.png Gwen (Ben 10 (2016)).jpeg Jerry in Tom and Jerry Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.jpg HnK KingDedede.png Grandpa Max.jpg Tom in Tom and Jerry Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.jpg James Gordon.png Darkseid.jpg Category:Mirai Forever2017 Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood TV Spoof Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Robin and Starfire